Honesty of Men
by Sweet Housemaid Diary
Summary: All men are liars, and women need to know. This is a true story.
1. Chapter 1

Honesty of Men

Chapter zzzz

We sit at the breakfast table after spending all night long exciting loving and fucking. We need resting, so we drink quietly coffee and read both in the newspapers. I see a column and find one of my favorite topics.

"Here in a column, dear, I can read that all men are lying, and that to an extent that they even deny the obvious facts. What do you think?"

"Oh, why do you say so? I hope that I'm excluded. I'm quite straight forward with everybody."

"Yes dear, at least before me you are not hiding and let be everything obvious. But what about your family?"

"Oh, you certainly mean my wife… She must not know everything. Is that a lie?"

"And if she asks you directly: 'Have you seen 'zz' last weekend?' – What would you answer her?"

"You give me a hard question. I would need to tell her that 'I met you occasionally in town' because someone could have seen us."

"Ah, but that is already a lie, isn't it?"

"It's to prevent a bigger drama, dear."

"Yes, I know her well. But I remember a story in your town which confirms my opinion, that at least many men are notorious lying. This scandal happened in a tennis club. You want to hear it?"

"I like your stories always. So tell me about liars."

"A wealthy guy was meeting regularly his friends and tennis-partners at weekends in the club. But often he shortened his time and games, and moved out for a dating with a girl in a hotel in town. There were the club rumors, and his wife could not believe it. One day she decided to follow this up herself. One weekend she observed the club, and followed him then from far with her car into town. He went straight into a hotel. There he met his girlfriend in a room. His wife waited for 20 Minutes and followed him then. She got the service key from the reception woman."

"Oh, how could she get this key?"

"Well, I guess she bribed the receptionist with a bigger amount of money. However, she went up to the room booked under his name and walked in surprisingly. She got her evidence: Both were already naked, busy on the bed. But she did not fight or shout that moment, she took a photo with her phone and she grabbed all his clothes and shoes. She rushed out again and drove home."

"Haha, that's a joke, isn't it?"

I smile at him and throw him a kiss over the table.

"You my dear lover, you have been lucky. All your life such did not happen to you, because I backed you up!"

He looks deep into my eyes:

"You are the only one who knows everything about me."

"So it went on: The man could not go out easy. His clothes, shoes, money, and car keys were with his wife. He needed the help of his girlfriend then. She organized other clothes for him, a  
T-shirt and shorts, flip flops. He had to walk a long way home.

At home he met his upset wife, her brother, her father, and another man who was a lawyer. Before this audience surprisingly he denied everything: It was not him, he was not there. Also as they showed him the picture and his clothes he continued denying: He's not on the picture and that are not his clothes, but yes he lost his purse and his keys. - Can you believe this?"

"Well, it seems strange, but maybe he was a lawyer - in self defense."

"Ha, do you think so? The woman's father even pointed out: 'These are your clothes you wore today in the tennis club, and what you wear now is too small and cheap for you'. Before the lawyer witness then the father and his wife were requesting a divorce from him. But he still answered: 'It was not me, and why then do you make such a drama now'. The wife said, that she doesn't want to live with him any longer. And so it went on for long. But this guy continued denying everything."

"And what happened then?" My lover is eager to know.

"They had the option to go for a divorce and make a law case which would have been a big public scandal in town. Later the father and the unfaithful husband had some talking, and maybe a deal to settle the case in the family. Finally, they are still married."

"Oh, look: Sometimes it's maybe better to deny everything in the beginning, and compromise later for all parties benefit."

"And this comes from you, my straight forward business man!" I throw sparking looks over the table.

"Well, I must admit that this is a strong example for plump lying. But are all men like this?"

"From my women's group experiences I could tell you more like that. I think it's a fact, that men are not able to stand for the truth. And we women must know that."

"And you think women in general are different, not like that?"

"At least if you want to avoid crisis of conscience and remorse, and keep a good sleep you should act accordingly. Most lies pop up some days anyway."

"Yes dear, this is also my life experience. And I feel very happy with you, that we can talk together about anything without hiding, and without shame."

With these words my naked lover moves up and comes around the table to kiss me tenderly while touching my naked body. In deed we are not only naked in skins before each other; we are also not hiding our hearts and souls before each other anymore. It's also like naked to each other, or an open book for each other. We have a long and wonderful open and honest friendship and love liaison. Nothing in each of our life's compares to our woman-man relationship now, so open in minds.

I hold his neck and answer his kisses hot and vehement. Of cause I'm impassioned again to love him on the dinner table if he's strong enough. But I see that he needs more time to recover. I can hold back my lust for fucking him again.

"Just it comes into my mind: How comes that you know this story?" He asks now.

He was also a member of this tennis club.

I smile bright at him: "To be honest, I was the receptionist."

"Oh yes. One of your jobs in town. You are always on the side of women."

He's thoughtful. He's a liar too, to his family. However, I offer him:

"Now you can relax with the newspapers in the bedroom, while I clean up the table and do the kitchen. Then I will provide you a complete body massage with a special massage oil I carry with me this weekend."

He is very pleased. But while I do the little work in the bright sun-illuminated dinner room and in the kitchen he's watching me delightful: How I'm moving around in my naked brown skins, which are beautiful shining in bright sunshine falling through the windows. He can't let his eyes from me, admiring me very much. I feel his eyes on me, his good intentions. I feel myself wet and demanding all this time, ready for him.

Finally, when I had cleaned up, I take his hand and guide him upstairs into the bedroom. Here we have our seldom loving intimae time again. He's my perfect man, honest to me until it hurts. If not divided by skin color, social and cultural origin: We would have been married since long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Experiencing a Sexual Insulting Superior**

 **Chapter xxx**

I wake up close beside my wonderful lover, feeling comfortable cozy and very satisfied. I see him awake and in deep thoughts, looking at me. It is early morning, early through the windows just before sunrise. His warm hand strikes caressing over my breasts, and he kisses me tenderly. I stretch out and moan. I look into his eyes and see questions.

"What's the matter with you my dear?" I ask him concerned.

"Nothing special. I was just thinking about your previous life and all your employers. You are and have been a very beautiful young woman. Therefore I'm afraid that not only me, but many superiors or men in households were trying to compel you, or to force you to sexual intercourse. Did this happen to you as young woman?"

"I don't like to talk much about this, but yes, it happened in this Kenyan society of men. Almost everybody was trying to hunt me down. You too, but you were one of the more reticent men, respecting me and my 'No'."

"Yes dear, I feel sorry about my approaches, bothering you so much as I know now. Just: I loved you so much, and found you irresistible. And I could not marry you. Would you have agreed to such marriage proposal of me, to be my wife?"

He looks now shy on me, with tears in his eyes, his hand wonderful caring on my pelvis. He knows that I'm already his woman again, and wet desiring. But now he likes to talk. And I decide to tell him the truth.

"Under the pre-condition, that you were free and that we did know each other for 10 years already, trustful as we were with each other: Yes dear, I would have loved to become your wife and to live with you despite the difference in age."

"Really?"- he sights "I was dreaming about this all these years. Thank you my love."

He kisses me long, tenderly and gratefully, with tears in his eyes. I hug him tight, slide my left leg between his, hold him warm caressing with my hands, my breasts touch his chest. I calm him down.

"Hey my wonderful strong man, now you have me complete. We are more close than most married couples my dear."

"Yes," he sobs thankful. "You are right, my wonderful love."

For longer we lay so close and intimate on his bed. We enjoy being so close, so intimate. I kiss him now, my special lover.

"I love you dear, for all what you did for me in my life, and for being my best friend ever."

He studies again my face, looks deep into my eyes. He comes back to his questions.

"So, have you ever been harassed, forced to sex by bosses, or even raped?"

He has his sorrows about me, his intentions to protect me from the uncomfortable world in poverty as he did for long time. I'm open today to tell more truth.

"Yes dear. I was never really raped, luckily. Just taken once by force by a boyfriend. But there was sexual insulting to the extent, that I was near to be fucked while not knowing what to do, how to avoid it. This was a really disgusting experience."

"Oh my dear love. Do you like to tell me about it? Do I know such man?"

"No, you don't know him. It happened in Nairobi. I was housekeeping in a big flat for foreigners, cleaning, cooking, and washing. I was engaged by a company in Nairobi for this job, which was well paid that time."

"So the foreigners tried you?"

"No dear, they behaved OK and always polite. It was the local staff. There was one Kenyan engineer who tried to hook up, but I was protected by my superior of this company who seemed to be integer, with a family and kids"

"Ah, well, there are also good men still."

"Yes, no. It was him then who surprised me with his subtle harassing, knowing my need of this job. It was a misuse of my trust in him."

"Oh my god, that's even worse. He was a Kenyan bastard?"

"No…. he was an elder Indian origin like you, a Sikh. A project manager."

"Oh, what happened?"

"You really want to know nasty details?"

"Well, please tell me if you can. He fucked you?"

He's not only concerned and caring, he feels also jealous in this subject of sex.

"OK, let me tell you, and you judge. He was responsible for the project and for me, hired me after recommendation from other Indians. He came from time to time into the apartment, announcing himself by phone, and controlled that everything is alright even if no foreigner is in Kenya. He kept me in this time also with little work, and explained how much he likes my perfect work. He gave me even a little bit more loan. And he started to tell me how much he likes me, and that he protects me against this one engineer. He told me, that I shall speak with him if any of the foreigners will behave unrestrained. He said, that I can always call him."

"That sounds not too bad."

"Well it wasn't, but I was warned already by my feelings. He was respectable. A tall long man with a belly. But his kindness had something…. However. At a time nobody was living in the flat he came more often and started to work in this flat in the dining room. He gave me money and said that I can serve tea and also cook for him at lunch times beside my other little work, the cleaning. I had everything in best order and had really time enough. He liked my Indian dishes, and invited me to sit and talk when he was lunching. He was interested in me, asking me also private questions which I avoided to answer mostly. We talked also other things. But he never said that I shall eat with him at his table as you did. He made always clear that he's the elder and boss in behave."

"Well, also not too bad, or?" My lover judges now.

"Wait dear. He started to stay sometimes overnight in this apartment while I was leaving, being there in the morning when I came to work. He walked around in a kind of long nightgown. He instructed me what to buy for him.

He demanded then also breakfast. While I was serving, he started to touch me often, as without intention, my arms, my hips. It was warm monsoon weather, and I wore short sleeves for work, a blouse. He asked what I want to do for him, repeated it. I gave no answer. Once then he also started to come into the kitchen while I was busy, pretending to inspect. He opened the fridge and found some alcohol, beer, and a half bottle of red whine left over. He asked me if I was opening it, if I drink alcohol. I told him, that 'I drink sometimes with my friend, but this bottle was left over one month ago by the foreigners'.

'Oh, good' he said. 'We can drink it together then. They will not miss it. And it's a good wine as I see.'

'No Mr. X', I answered. 'I don't drink wine.' Which is the truth. It gives me a headache as you know.

'Well, we can keep it for a good occasion,' was his reply.

'What occasion do you mean?' I sensed something, wanted to make it clear.

'You know that I like you and I'm always helpful. I want to be more close to you. Now nobody is here, and we are undisturbed. Nobody knows what we are doing. '

He was smiling at me with this, studying my face as I kept quite. I felt as being watched by a snake, afraid to do anything.

'I have something special in my mind, if you can agree on,' he came out.

I could not answer, not look into his eyes. I knew what shall come."

"Oh my god," my dear love sights. "How awful situation for you. What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing I could do. But my body was stiffening, I disliked him. Then he proposed more clear, very direct:

'You shall become my girlfriend and stay the night with me, tonight.' – I could not answer him.

'So, what do you think about it? I care for you.'

'I have a boyfriend.' I answered now, even if it was not true that time.

'That doesn't matter for me. I'm married and don't want to change anything for you. I just want to be a good friend with you.' I did not know what to answer, almost speechless.

'I don't want. I don't want to be pregnant.' I said then feeling unsafe.

'Oh, don't worry. I will take care for this and pay for the precautions. What do you prefer: Condoms, or the morning pill?'

He ran now on his approach line without hesitation. He must have had experience with this.

'I don't know,' was my answer. And I turned away to the window.

He rested from behind his hands on my shoulders, as if he possesses me now.

'OK then. Think about it until tomorrow. I will call you at work, and come along then for lunch. Prepare the chapatti, and chicken Marsala with rice for us.'

'OK sir, I will do this.' I was complete confused, went home and could not sleep the entire night, just thinking what I could do. I needed this good work, but will he really….? I prayed to god to help me."

"He has studied you, and thought to know your weakness. That was unfair." My lover states. He's holding me tight, as I now really feel cold while remembering this.

"Next morning I did all normal work and prepared the lunch. He called as announced, very early:  
'Are you preparing the lunch?'-

'Yes.'

'Have you made your decision?'

'What?'

'You know what. - Do you want the condoms or the anti-baby pill?'

Again I could not really think.

'What now? I want to buy it here for us.'

'Condoms,' I decided in my misery.

'Good so, I will be there soon. You shall keep the food warm and wait prepared for me.'

His order was clear enough. I did not know what to do. Go away and skip the work? I was feeling very nervous, and shaking on a chair in the kitchen: How to react? Will he really insist to fuck me today? It was unthinkable, complete distress."

I take a deep breath, feeling all as it was long time ago. I get a long kiss from my lover, holding me close, feeling with me. He gives me time now. He's eager to hear all.

"He opened the main door with his keys, locks it carefully after entering, which he did never before. I felt complete nervous in my stomach, frightened, cold, not aroused. Felt complete uncomfortable as I heard him entering the kitchen.

'Oh, well done. Everything is prepared well', he said in a certain tone. 'We can keep the food for later.'

With this he came near, nearer, joined me before the kitchen table. Without hesitation he touched my frozen body, my breasts. One warm hand was moving under my skirt, up on my legs, into my lose panty. His fingers entered my closed vagina, played on her lips, on my clitoris, while his other arm pressed me tight against him. I did not like his smell, his touches. He did not even ask for permission, took me for granted. And I was unable to react, to move.

Then he showed me what he brought for me, for this occasion: 3 condoms and a moistening sliding jelly. The later I normally never need when fucking with pleasure. But he planned everything for today, to fuck me three times all afternoon or the night through. I felt trapped, still not able to act or to talk.

Then he let loose: 'Please close and lock now also the kitchen door, and make sure that all curtains are closed so nobody can see us here. I go into the master bedroom and wait there for you. You use the other toilet and follow me then when you are ready!'

That was his clear command. I did not answer, not look at him. How could he do this to me, being so firm? He went out and I had a last chance to go away.

I did lock the door as commanded. I did not go. I was shaking inside - also my hands. I was irritated, not knowing how to react still. Shall I give in? Do what he wants from me to keep my work? Nothing was safe anymore in this moment of complete insulting."

"Well, he gave you the last chance to go, but to lose your work probably. That's psychological harassment. How did it work on you?"

"I was feeling complete helpless, could not decide anything. To have more time I went to the loo. It didn't help. I was nervous and still frightened. I did not like this big old man and the idea what he's going to do with me. Finally, I gave in for the job, and went slow into the master bedroom, still hoping that he will not go so far.

There he was waiting for me, half undressed, no shoes, and without his turban, sitting on the bed, watching me. First time in my life I saw long black hair on a man when I stood before him, not knowing what to do next. He stood up and came to me:

'Can I undress you now?' He asked softly and somewhat polite.

I could not answer, just look at him, scared to death.

So he's undressing me carefully, blouse, bra, caressing my exposed breasts with hands. He was sliding his fingers over my exposed dark skins. He teased my breast nipples: They always react as you know. He was undoing my skirt, pulling down my panty, undoing my shoes.

I stood like frozen and complete naked before him. Helpless, feeling nothing good. I disliked the smell of his hairs, his naked chest, and the entire situation. I felt delivered, ready to be slaughtered like a sheep. He studied and touched my naked exposed boy.

'You are very beautiful. Please come now and make yourself comfortable on this bed,' he invited me to the next step.

I did not move myself. So he guided me with both hands on my bare body on the bed, not losing his clear intention to fuck me now in few minutes. He touched me, guided me to stretch out before him. He touched my skins, breasts, my pelvis. He was looking over all my naked skins. I kept my legs closed, pressed together, and felt complete stiffened. I was not open or ready at all.

He must have noticed it, but now undressed himself completely before me. His body was complete hairy, black hairs all over his skins, arms, chest, belly, legs. And even around his penis were long hairs. His penis was aroused already in anticipation of my flesh, but not so big. He was half vanishing in the tight hair bushes, disgusting to see it: I will be fucked by a hairy animal. He must have seen my unbelieving expression:

'Don't worry, you should not care for all my hairs. I'm never removing or cutting them. It's religious habit.'

He came then near to my chest, kneeling on the bed.

'Here, take my penis and tease me, get acquainted with him. He will fuck you nicely', he demanded.

What to do naked and helpless before him? I touched his penis and teased him with my left hand, moved hairs aside. Somehow I hoped it could be enough, rubbing him only.

But he reached out for the lubrication, dripped it first over his penis and my hand. His penis stiffened more under my lubricated fucking hand. While I was doing this with aversion he bent forward and opened with one hand firm but careful my legs to have the free access to my genitals. Like a puppet I could not give him resistance. I gave up, urged to straddle, exposed to him.

He must have felt that I was shivering under his hand, but not of anticipation, just deep scared. His left hand teased my clitoris and my dry closed vagina. With his other hand he dropped then cold lubrication on my vagina. Then his fingers started the massage on my clitoris and in my vagina mouth, which should make me ready and open for him. But I felt only fear, no pleasure. I prayed silent to my god: 'Please help me. I don't want this.'

'Don't worry. you will like it. I will fuck you carefully.'

As many he guessed that I'm as innocent as I look. He applied more lubrication, and then one finger forced himself into my tight blocked vagina mouth. I screamed. 'Stop it, please!'

He laughed only over me: 'You will like it, you will see.'

His inserted one finger deep, fucked me then with it. And against my will my vagina started to open, to like it. Next moment he would come over, and his ugly small penis would penetrate me, misuse my vagina.

In this last desperate moment my God heard me, helped me. Can you imagine? - His mobile phone was ringing, and he turned away from me, checked it.

'I am sorry, it's my wife. Please don't talk!'

'Yes dear.' I heard an exited woman voice as he listened. 'Yes, I will come immediate,' he answered her."

"Oh my god!" My dear friend bursts out! "What a narrow escape for you! - What happened?"

"Yes dear, it must have been god's help for me. He said his wife called because his son had a school accident, and came serious injured into a Nairobi Hospital. Can you believe this? I felt relief immediately.

'I'm very sorry now,' he said to me. 'But I can't continue this with you. I have to dress up now and leave in a hurry. But I'm sure we will have another occasion to continue, start this again. So you must keep the three condoms and the liquid now safe. And do not use them with your boyfriend!'

Still laying naked before him, with lubricated vagina, I found my voice again:

'My boyfriend and I trust each other. We never use condoms.'

He dressed up before me, wearing his turban again. He leaves also the bag with another new one behind, for what reason ever.

'Take good care of these things! But keep it at your home, not here,' he ordered me as he rushed out.

Only after he left I could move up and take a shower in the bathroom to clean myself. Prayers of thanks to our Lord I spoke."

"My dear, what awful man and experience for you."

He kisses and hugs me, caresses me as I'm also relaxing in his hands now. I feel relief after telling him this real nasty story, which nobody ever got to know before.

"But he came again to fuck you then?"

"No dear, surprisingly I kept this job until the end of this project, and it came never again to such a situation, no fucking. He was respecting me. I had no boyfriend, but maybe my statement of unprotected sex kept him away, being afraid of AIDS? Or maybe it was enough to see and touch me helpless naked before him. His three condoms were expired later, and thrown away. The small tube with lubrication was later quite good, even if I not really need it as you know. I used this jizz to wank a friends penis to climaxing, which he liked most."

"And his Sikh turban?" my Indian friend now wants to know, smiling happily.

"His turban I have until presence; maybe it's my trophy. Recently I unwrapped the long band, and used this to decorate my windows in my new home. You should come and see them."

We both laugh lout about this end, relieved, relaxed. Now his kisses and touches find me high elated and dripping wet, and his Dick is really hard aroused as I notice. I move up and over him, insert this wonderful thick Dick into my wide open and very demanding Queen. And then I fuck him again, long time riding on him, until we get our happy heavenly joyful orgasms together. Oh dear, my normal and caring Indian lover is really so good to fuck!


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Present to Heart's Desire

Today is a day of importance, a day I might remember for the rest of my life if I'm lucky.

I'm a Kenyan mother of a seven year old son, who is lovely and doing very well in everything, despite the fact that he is growing up without a father. My son is always with me, but also likes to stay with relatives having children at the same age. And we are a big family: Gathering means always wonderful big parties with a lot of joy and dancing.

But this time, for my birthday of this special year, I made my plans without my family and without a big party. As a mother I don't give my beloved son easy out of hand. Just for this weekend he is from this Saturday morning on with my sister's family, because after 7 years a mother deserves also for the first time two days for her own purposes and dreams.

Right now I prepare a dinner for two, with special and delicious ingredients of the Kenyan kitchen I'd buy already yesterday on the local market. It will be dinner with selected Kenyan dishes made and useful to make a wonderful man falling in love. I'm a famous cook and professional housekeeper, working for this wonderful funny man for more than one year. And today I decided that is my time to act - in his kitchen first.

Two weeks ago I invited him for a dinner to my birthday, eager to see his reaction about a dinner for two.

He reacted smiling bright, and asked:

"And what is your wish for a present?"

Did he guess what I am heading to? Hence we are always joking a lot at work, or during my work in his household, I could play the ball low, smiling back at him:

"I wish something big for me."

This refers to another long talking we had previously about the magic places on the holy Mount Kenya before our doors, and about the related Kikuyu myth's.

"What is big," he asked with sparkling interest in his eyes. "How big?"

"Very big".

And I was smiling with teasing voice at him:

"I like to have you as my present".

Loud laughing he agreed into my invitation for the dinner.

Now I prepare the dinner dishes, many different spicy portions of delights for this evening in his kitchen. He is near, works in his office room. Just from time to time he looks eagerly into his kitchen and enjoying the pleasant smell of spices and vegetables. But he is not allowed to enter as usual when I'm preparing his food. It shall be a big surprise for him, and a delight activating all his senses for this evening.

Time is running. I have all dishes ready and warm. Now I change my dress in the toilet for my birthday appearance: A colourful traditional Kenyan fine fabric floating tight and light transparent around my bodies' curves, hiding and revealing a bit with every single move. Our weather is still hot also in the evening and at night. Therefore this dress is more than comfortable.

I fit my hairs quickly, but apply no further makeup or lipstick or perfume. I rely completely on my natural fine skin colour of shining dark brown, and my natural fragrance. In the mirror I'm still beautiful without makeup, and my fleshy full lips have a wonderful contrast to the face colour as well as to the fabric of my dress. This will do it today, and hopefully tonight.

Quickly decorate the dining table with my prepared ideas, glasses, and plates I also open the chosen whine for dinner, place the carafe of fresh water and the simmering tea pot. Perfect now point 8:00 pm everything is ready on the table. It's all routine for me.

I approach to his office room where he is reading in his notebook. My heart is beating faster now.

"Your dinner is prepared, Sir" I tease him with soft voice.

He turns around and his eyes are widening, his mouth remains half open. He has never seen me in such a traditional dress before. This reaction of him is what I have hoped for.

"Can I help you to the table?" I smile at him, fixing his eyes.

He comes back to life again.

"This will be a wonderful evening", he guesses.

Oh yes Sir, you don't know what is waiting for you.

"Just sit down and let me do".

I move around the table with the wine to fill his glass and give him more close insights into my dress, touching him slightly like with no intention.

Then I serve the first small plates and we enjoy it. We toast with the whine to each other. Again and again I serve all further food portions in a certain sequence, always touching him slightly.

Of cause he wants to know details about each dish, which makes part of our funny and teasing conversations. He is really funny and in a good mood today. He makes me laugh a lot, and he laughs also because I'm not hiding the possible sexual effects of some of the dishes I'm serving him one after the other. He doesn't believe in this.

During the second bottle of wine we are relaxed in my conversation about the problems of Kenyan women with local men. He is very interested in it. Besides my own experiences with my son's father I'm telling also examples from women out of my former women's group sessions I was performing in my hometown.

His laughing is always comforting, and his adequate stories from European women are matching and amusing. I really love his way of telling and answering. He is really interested in me. Despite his running divorce from his Dutch wife he really likes and understands women.

"So now you know why I don't like African men" I conclude our conversations.

"Yes, European man are in many aspects more educated how to deal with women, how to respect and treat them as equals", he states as confirmation.

He smiles again with beautiful blue eyes on me. He is really making me feel warm and wanted, my heart is beating with joy. He is perfect for me.

"I hope so."

I say it shyly while looking directly into his eyes, reading them, adding a lovely smile for him.

"So, if no African men, what do you do then", he asks eagerly and teasing, grinning at me.

"Nothing at all I am doing."

I answer honestly. I see his interested eyes on me. Maybe he don't believes me and therefore reads my eyes with intense. I read his eyes as well this moment. What does he think?

The time is right for the cooled Champaign. I reach the bottle to him to open it for my birthday. I hold two glasses for him. The way he is moving and his body odour in my nose is attracting me more to him. I feel my body reacting in anticipation of my clear intention to love him tonight. I feel how I get wet.

Reaching him his filled glass I touch his hand. Then I move close to let our glasses cling.

"My dear Mrs. Kisumu, I wish for you all happiness and the fulfilment of all your dreams in your new year of life, and all happiness and luck, your son of cause included. Happy birthday!"

He's talking with teasing voice while he looks deep into my eyes to read my intentions. I'm already lost in his eyes and in his fine smiling mouth. It is always so difficult to make the first approach after such a long time of working for him. It's a challenge of courage, but now I decided to open the door.

"Thank you very much for all your extraordinary kindness and good wishes, and for spending your time playing with my son and with me", I nearly whisper.

With this I place one soft kiss on his cheek. His eyebrows are rising. I put my emptied glass aside. I feel the prickling champagne in my mouth and my stomach and continue.

"And now I would like to have my big birthday present".

I feel insecure and a little dizzy, possibly from the alcohol we have consumed together.

"And what do you want as big present?"

He is still smiling and fixing me when I come near and hold him to kiss him the first time on his mouth. Does he not believe what happens? Now he gets to know.

Then, with my next kiss he is answering with his beautiful lips and we continue in a longer and very exiting tasty kiss. Still then we fix each other's eyes, and now he understands and agrees.

His hands are roaming up my back side to my neck, and he holds my head light but certainly to kiss me back.

Oh dear, now I really get lost from his kisses, from our kissing to each other. Kisses long and desireful. I hold him now tight against my body to feel his. I let him feel my warm and desireful breasts on his chest. Since years I had no man so close in my arms. And he with his redolence and his beautiful reaction on me makes me slip any restriction. I just follow my instincts and my desires.

His excitement is clear to feel on my slow moving legs now, which move slightly to give his penis a soft external massage while we are now so close. We explore our mouths by more and more intense kisses. His hands start moving along my back down to my behind for intentional teasing. God, he knows what I want and like!

Everything falls in place now, and all my mixed doubts and desires are wiped away. He likes me, and he can love me. And I don't need to hold anything back. He, this beautiful and sexy man, will be mine tonight.

"You dear", I wisper, "you I want so badly".

"I want to be your present" he smiles back looking deep into my eyes. "I really want you".

Again we kiss each other now more powerful, more confident. Now I am able to take with my hands possession of all his warm and strong feeling body. He has very beautiful rounded buttocks in my teasing hands, and I feel again his rising reaction on my legs.

"I want to unwrap my present."

I whisper smiling and teasing and slide my hands to his neck. My hands touch his ears when I kiss him again, and then follow his collar to the first closed button of his white shirt. I open it.

"You smell so good and exiting", I let him know.

I kiss now his cheeks and neck and the appearing white skin of his chest when more buttons are released one by one. My hand is now sliding over his fine breast skins and some curly hairs, lubricated by sweat already. Is it so hot for him, or is it his reaction on me? I will find out for sure now.

Teasing his breast nipple with fine fingers I get him mourning the first time. I open his the shirt completely. He is free for more kisses and my tongue is licking around his stiff and very sensitive nipples. He holds my head in his hands, evidently enjoying it a lot. He directs my head from left to right side. His skins are tasting salty and good. His odour direct in my nose now is arousing me, my clitoris, and my vagina clearly. He will be mine! And I really want to feel him soon.

His hidden penis is now stiff. Looking up to him I joke:

"There is a prisoner longing for immediate release."

My hand caresses him through his trousers.

His eyes and his mouth provide me unspoken agreement. And so, while he is closing his eyes in delight, my hands are running along his belt, open it, find the releasing button. I slide the zipper carefully. My mouth and tongue is still busy with his delicious breast nipples. His trousers fall down by the weight of the belt. My hands touch now softly teasing his big aroused penis in his shorts. It triggers another enlarging reaction on him. Then of cause I slip my caressing fingers into the fabric of his shorts, and start very slowly to pull them down, making him feel and enjoy each single cm of loss of the last cover. His skins appear warm, silky, and attracting. He shivers of pleasure now under my hands.

His strong penis is released by one move of my caressing hand, jumping up happy for being freed. His hot pink head is pressing against me, like a cat to make friends.

"Oh dear, that is a real big present."

I had to say it in admiration when I look down fascinated. My first time seeing him. I never saw such a beautiful bright penis with such a pink head. I really long now to feel all of it, and my vagina is opening more and releasing her hot honey in anticipation of great pleasure.

I have to kneel down before him in admiration for taking a closer look while holding him with both hands slightly teasing. There is a skin on his shaft I have never seen before. He is apparently not circumcised. And his fine fragrance is arousing me more and more. While my beautiful boss and soon lover stands naked and beautiful before me, I have the urging to kiss this beautiful head of the penis. He enjoys moaning.

He is warm and tasty, very big when I lick with my tongue around him. A small drop of liquid is to get licked away, it has a good light salty taste. He is mourning now loud when I try to take his big head into my mouth while teasing his long shaft with one hand. Really, it's tasty too, and provides me a sensational feeling of warm filling up my mouth, when my tongue is circulation around him. Ohhhh yes, this will be sensation and heaven for my longing big vagina, surely matching her desire of being filled too.

Touching his legs for freeing him from trousers, shoes and socks, I have him now complete naked and beautiful before me. My hands are now roaming teasing his buts and below, while I am kissing along his penis feeling him extremely hardening.

"Please stop now, you dear!" he is begging looking down. "Or I cannot stop coming".

OK, of cause I want him coming inside me, and so I am kissing now my way up to his mouth again, but slowly. His eyes on me are now full of astonishment and loving desire, same as my eyes must appear for him. My whole hot body wants him, wants to be in touch with him. And while he is again kissing me so teasing I press my body against his, feel his penis teasing between my slightly opening legs. I encourage him by putting his hands on my big breasts.

"I want you please, completely and the whole night. You are such a beautiful present."

I tell him frankly my desire. And he reacts by holding and teasing my aroused breast through my dress.

Now I help him to undress me while moving teasingly along his body, kissing him and being kissed back. My dress slides from my shoulder and reveals my really nice covering bra on my dark skins. He takes a deep breath and releases air blowing out when he sees it. His hands now caress my bare shoulder.

Playfully I turn around. "Please", I beg, "help me out".

"Yes dear, anything you want", he whispers back in admiration.

His hands slide down to the hooks, open them. His fingers follow now on both sides the fabric under my axles to my big and aroused breasts. He releases them out of the bra. While my bra is sliding down over my arms to the floor, his warm and pleasant hands are embracing my both breasts. His fingers make them react very sensitive to his touches.

Oh dear, I get even goose skin on my breasts from his caressing. And my red nipple skins are crumpling, sending waves of sensations down to my waiting and longing hot vagina. My big nipples are hardening extremely under his smooth caressing touches and are growing to unknown extend. They point out to him.

He is recognises it and laughs happy about my reaction on him. I am near to come when I turn around again to him and press my aroused breasts against his chest. I kiss him now wild and wanting, fool my tongue through his tasty mouth and play with his. He is mine now, I get him.

He is now busy with my waist, releases me from my dress. Then he kneels down before me eager and in admiration to see what will appear for him when he pulls everything together with my panty down to my feet. To give him his pleasure I'm moving my hips teasingly and open my legs a little for him. It shows him my waiting hot vagina and clitoris right before his eyes. Again he takes a deep breath now through his nose, getting my flavours of love. While helping me to step out of clothes and shoes he can't take his eyes away from my lap and these beautiful delights waiting for him.

He takes possession of me by sliding both hands from the feet up my legs, slowly and extremely teasing because I know his aim of his fingers well. I'm shivering in anticipation to feel his touches on my wet genitals. His fingers slide my tights up on the soft silky dark inside skin and reach my clitoris and my vagina with lovely touches. He widens my legs with light force and I give him everything, open my legs wide before him. I let him see into his field of desires.

I know that my vagina is now colourful and wide open like a precious flower, completely wet and shining with nice leaves, and a beautiful small pearl crowning its top: My now hardened and exposed clitoris is standing out for a special treatment.

He's now not able to look away, fascinated from my vagina. He studies my naked appearance with my brown silky skins always shining like smooth oiled. He is slight touching and teasing while I'm vibrating, longing for his further touches and his loving, for his big penis to fill me completely.

Now his wet fingers become vivid again and slide along my vagina's mouth and lips with very teasing tickling. He uses more and more fingers, reaches also my most sensitive pearl. His soft teasing all in the wet honey makes me lose control. And now, as he is knowingly pushes without warning one finger deep inside my vaginas' open mouth I am coming around his finger and upon his massaging fingers on my clitoris immediate with a loud outcry of lust and passions.

"Oohhh you my lover, now I am yours completely!"

And I have to hold myself on his head not to fall down while climaxing right before him, his eyes.

He looks at me full of happiness and proud passions. Without warning then he is moving his face and his mouth into my vagina and enjoys the warm honey with its tantalising perfumes shamelessly. With this licking tongue he provides me additional pleasures after climaxing.

When he stops to breathe I pull him up to me for kissing. I taste my delicious honey from his lips, press his naked body against my skins, and feel now his aroused penis between my wet legs and shame lips. His penis head is again very teasing and hot.

"My wonderful lover", I beg him. "Now I want you completely, feel you inside!"

I take his strong penis caring in one hand and guide him into his bedroom, which was prepared by me secretly with rose flower leaves. I did not forget to carry the prepared various condoms from their deposit on the sideboard in my other hand. I guide him, exited as he is now, on his penis in my hand to his bed. I sit down facing him, I let him chose one condom. He's surprised.

"It's for preventing pregnancy and for safer sex", I laugh at him looking up, "because I am very fertile".

Holding his strong and beautiful penis I kiss him before his eyes, lubricating him with my tongue, before sucking his head playfully into my mouth.

He is mourning again: "Stop please".

Now I slide the chosen condom over his very hard penis. Ready we are for all pleasures of this world. I decide to let him guide:

"You can take me and love me now as you want, please."

I teasing him with increasing desire and wanting, leaning back on the bed on my arms and present him my aroused breasts with nearly hurting hard nipples. I straddle slowly my legs to invite him. My open inviting vagina provides him the irresistible view of being ready to be fucked.

He, this beautiful naked and well equipped man before me, with hard nipples as well and wet red mouth, his penis high aroused standing in big shape before me, takes now his time to admire me, to read in my face, to make plans, before caressing comes to action.

"Please move up and rest between the roses," he is insisting.

He takes one pillow.

"Please lift up your behind for me."

He then places the pillow below my behind. Uplifted like this I feel more exposed to his desireful eyes and to his penis.

"Please please my beautiful love, hold now your arms above your head", he begs me.

I follow obedient all his instructions. Now I'm really ready to do anything for him, to give him my body to play, to love. I'm complete exposed for him, melt away under his studying eyes. I feel wet streams of lust for him. I want his penis badly. All my skins are shining, lubricated in dark brown silk from my previous climaxing. My breasts are hard and point at him with stiff nipples. My open vagina in bright flowering leaves reaches out to him with infinite desires.

"Can you please now keep your arms up and hold your hands together?"

"Yes Sir, you", I mourn. "Can you please come now to love?"

"Be patient my beautiful women"; he laughs back happy.

"Your present is coming soon and long, and the whole night, and the next day – if you can."

"Josef please, take me now!" I whisper mendicant and shaking.

He is moving himself slowly over my legs, kissing them. Then he moves my legs, directing them wide open in my lap, and finally moves my feet that the sensitive soles are matching together. If he will press his body on my legs I will feel also arousal from my sensitive foot soles.

He is adoring the deep view inside: My wide exposed hot-wet open clitoris, the vagina pink inside, with all my pleasureful lips around, ready to receive and please him. So much ready and so wanting, red in colour from pulsing blood of my desires.

He is slowly now resting his breast on my legs, keeping them fixed, and blowing with his warm breath into the exposed vagina. My reaction is mind blowing.

"Ohh my man, you are driving me into madness! Please fuck me now, Josef!"

"Shhhh, calm, first I fuck you now with my tongue".

And now he starts with his mouth. My exposed genitals are completely his and I cannot do anything against it.

His tongue reaches from my behind until my clitoris and pelvis with curly black hairs. Hot-wet temperatured his tongue tip runs fast and vibrating over all my sensitive lips, my pearl, and into the vagina-mouth as well. I scream of lust under his flickering tongue massage.

Now he is only hot lips, tongue for me and I'm reduced shivering and fucking to my open hot vagina. I climax again under his tongue while his hands are additionally holding my hips tight and my lap pressed, without any chance to withdraw. I'm coming ecstatic again and again in an unknown sequence of orgasm, unable to close my legs to prevent anything... I get lost under him in agonies of lust and passions.

Then I just see him smiling on me, his mouth kissing me to wake up again.

"Ohh, ahh, you wonderful man! Don't forget now to give me your big present", I demand now in his arms.

He assures himself immediately with two fingers, which are now sliding into my permanent open and still wanting hot-wet vagina.

"Unbelievable, you are..."

"Yes, I'm still open and randy for you and your penis!"

Now - oh yes yes - now he comes over, holds me tight to his body, kisses me tenderly and loving. His chest is teasing my breast, and simultaneous I feel the sensation of his big penis head between my wide spread legs. He finds his way into my open mouth of the slippery vagina, who is still longing to get him deep.

Oh what a wonderful delight! He's big and slides slow into me, teasing, touching over each sensitive spot inside me. His penis widens me while going deep. Wonderful he screws deeper, finds hidden switches of more lust in me. His penis is teasing me deep inside while my vagina is starting her strong massage game on him. She is moving in waves of contractions around him. In loud moaning passions she lets him lustful melt away, sinking into deep passions in my arms. I fuck on him and he's now a remaining lovely warm strong penis inside me. He starts reckless moving, now like a hammer in and out.

I sling my legs around him, urge to take him even deeper. And then I take over the guidance on him by moving his hips, rotating my hips. I push his buts with my feet again in my rhythm of slowly increasing fucking, and he let's go and follows….

I feel his approach for explosion by his increased hard head diameter, ramming in me and teasing me more and wilder. And additionally my vagina becomes more and more tight. The muscle ring in her mouth is gripping strong around him. She will not to release her penis anymore.

I feel him starting to vibrate, and I let go too. We both explode in a warm lake of passionate love and ecstasy, with long enduring fucking and climaxing together.

"…Josef….….. Josef…ahhhhhhhoohhhhhh youuuuuu." I scream of lust.

Long time we rest now wordless, but understanding each other. Still connected in lust we feel each other breathing close in our arms. We are still connected, his large penis in my protecting vagina. Just our eyes are talking, expressing the new found love for each other.

"You are…., what can I say…, I have no words", he finally says about it.

"Why didn't you tell me before how much you love me?"

"I am shy, and you are my boss", I excuse myself.

"But now you are different", he is teasing.

"Now I could not wait and hold back any longer, and you did promise me a big present. And big indeed it is," I smile at him lucky and very happy.

I squeeze my vagina on his inserted penis to underline it.

He's happily grinning:

"'Hope he is big and strong enough for you, my dear".

"Yes no doubt, and I love you. It's all because I love you". Now it is out, I said it.

"Oh my dear, didn't you know that I love you too?"

"Really?"

I kiss him long and passionate, my heart beating high. He loves me! His housekeeping woman he is in love with.

He understands my asking view even:

"How could I start to tell you? As your employer? How could I then prevent you from running away, and maybe going to police because of offends?"

"Don't think, because now you are mine", I am kissing him.

"And you are so wonderful for me. God had heard my prayers".

"Please, let's sleep now together, and please stay tomorrow with me the whole day for more talking, and more loving as well."

"Yes my dear, I will stay and I will love you."

I assure him with a long warm kiss while I'm passing away to dream in his warm arms, close and cosy at his wonderful body, and still like pinned on his big penis, which I want to keep inside.

…

I wake up at full daylight, wandering and enjoying that he is still at my skins, spooning his body around mine, his legs between mine, and his arm around me. He's holding caring one breast. He did not let me go the entire resting time, still sleeping and holding me. My new lover, such a good and funny man.

Not bad for my 37th birthday. I enjoy myself feeling so comfortable and beloved. Still I am weak, just my vagina is vivid again with new desire for his penis, which is resting already relaxed at my behind. What will this New Year of life provide me?

I wish so much to keep Josef as my friend and lover, maybe becoming not only his half wife for housekeeping of his big household, but also becoming his mate complete for his bed and sex always. Thinking this over I'm becoming desiring and wet again for him. I want to love and fuck him again without restrictions anymore.

Hey, his hand becomes a life, slightly squeezing my breast.

"Good morning my dear", he whispers into my hair.

I move one hand over to greet him behind me, to squeeze his leg. His hand is now teasing and arousing again. He is not tired anymore?

I have to turn around to see his face, his pretty sexy mouth, and his shining eyes on me. I kiss him good morning, and he becomes more alive. My hand is roaming softly over his head, his hair, his eyes, touching his lips, before running to his back-head and now pulling him to my lips. My hot kisses and my tongue are taking possession of him, and his pure naked body is stiffening. My man is back to life.

He lifts up his head on his arm, and then studies with his eyes again my naked body. Just his looks are arousing me now. I see in his eyes admiring and lust, he is wanting me too again!

"How late is it?"

"I don't know. It's my birthday, my rebirth day. Time is not important."

"I see", he smiles brightly and very warm at me. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, just for you Josef," I state truly, because I am already wide open again for him, whatever he wants.

"I can eat you again", he jokes. He is so right, because now while he is watching me naked, exposed, sexy, his penis is growing again against my legs, hot and demanding. He is strong and hungry too.

With funny eyes and intentions he is coming over and starts eating my right breast, sucking it into his mouth, caressing biting the reacting nipple, licking all.

"You can eat it, and me too, completely".

I really mean it, long for his touches and teasing again, want his hands everywhere exploring on me. The sunshine reaches our bed, and our bodies are exposed in pure light.

"You are sooooo beautiful, each piece of you", he admires me.

He never saw me in bright light naked like this before. Indeed, a naked dark brown women's body exposed on his white sheets, that's is something I can understand too.

He lifts up his sexy white body. He kneels before me. I can enjoy his muscles, his fine shapes, his sexy butt, his big and already aroused penis, his breast with curly black hairs, his beloved face with the blue eyes scanning me and reading my eyes too. There is no unnatural shame, no shame at all. We belong now to each other in this precious moment like an old couple. Ohhh dear god, please, let it happen for me for a long time I am praying shortly with closed eyes.

"What did you think now", he wants to know.

"I was thanking god for bringing you into my life, and I am praying to keep you like this".

He looks very happy and proud too:

"I hope too, that your prayers will be successful".

He reaches behind the big bed, and produces a small bottle of flowery oil, a massage oil. Oh, my lover, he was prepared too for this night, I wonder. How could he know?

"Did you plan to seduce my tonight as well?"

"Yes of cause, what do you think is a dinner for two about?" he smiles back.

"But your beautiful approach was surprising me completely".

"You could see all my love intentions, and let me boiling for weeks", I resume smiling at him.

"Yes dear, waiting makes us more desireful, you see".

"Josef, you are a complete surprising man, a wonderful man I fall in love long before!"

"And I thought I will never get you. U seemed living like a nun."

"Josef, I have a son and a professional reputation."

"I love your son too, and your reputation you cannot hold against me anymore", he is joking.

He's leaving me speechless for a while. God, he is really loving me too.

"Since when did you love me", I demand to know.

"It was growing. You see you did so much for me. You have been so helpful for all, even for my business. You are intelligent and funny, caring and perfect. How is it possible not to love you?"

"Stay with me, I beg you", I express my big longing.

"As long as you are in my bed, you are mine anyway", he is joking now.

He starts playful touching my reactive skins.

"Do you allow to use my massage oil on you?"

"Yes please Josef, do now what you want with me".

I'm melting under his warm massaging hands. He's pouring a lot of oil over my body, messing the bedsheets and the mattress as well. But I don't mind. I just want to be touched, teased, and finally fucked by him. I'm urging for that again.

He starts with both hands to distribute the perfumed oil all over my body, caring for each single place. He roams my body with growing pleasure, discovering new nocks, crevices, valleys, new plains of torment.

"I love to explore you", he smiles again at me.

And I am his now, relax under his warm caressing hands. He is entering every opening, slides everywhere, teases my most sensitive spots with full attention. He checks his results. I'm becoming very hot, much hotter even before he is reaching my lap.

"Please turn around for me", he demands."Your beautiful back needs special treatments as well".

He massages like professional my muscles on my back, and then concentrates on my shoulders and my neck. He kisses me on my cheek.

"Relax", he whispers into my ear.

Then to my surprise he bites my earlobe. I react with a shower of lust and screaming. It's so sensitive. His fingers run down the spine and are massaging my sensitive spots above the butt. Then his fingers find the smooth crevasse guiding down to my wet wanting vagina. Unbearable slow his fingers are sliding down, finding my hole, teasing it too. Just surfacing it makes me aroused to come soon. He tries to dip one finger in, but reacts on my squeezing reaction. He's understanding without words, nobody had ever tried this to me.

But now he's on the way falling into my big open wet and oily vagina. Ohhh what a pleasure to feel his teasing fingers sliding inside me. One, two, three? I can't find out, but he's filling me up, roaming inside knowing all places evidently. Oh now, his other hand is teasing now the clitoris. I can't hold back again: I'm strong exploding on his fucking fingers now. Ohhhh, he fucks ongoing and harder, holds me surfing on climaxes for long again...

"You have the strongest, most powerful vagina I have ever seen."

He resumes his exploration of my body, mentioning my strong vagina able to squeeze his fingers again.

I feel again deep love for him, no fear, and no shame. The new secrete is: love and enjoyment of sex is not technique, nor cleavage, nor about a perfect body. It is about confidence, and trust.

"It's just because I love you so much", I confess again.

He pauses while looking over my back. He has got me now in shining oil from nose to toes. He wants to enjoy to see me in this oil skins in the bright sunshine on his bed. But I'm still filled with my desire for him and can't wait so long anymore. Therefore I rise up, kneel like him, and hug him with full oily body contact. With my hand I guide his penis between my oily legs, let his head touch now his hot vagina, and squeeze him a little between my tights. His reaction is immediate: He's growing between my legs, and my man is mourning again. I hold him and cover his mouth with hot kisses. I feel that he's getting ready again for me, while I'm unable to wait for him as before.

I push my man down on his back and spread him out for me. I tease his long big penis with one oily hand, slight massaging him for preparation. He lets me do it. He's mine now and gives himself into his fate.

I provide his penis a hot wet kiss, run my tongue around him and suck him for preparation of his vagina. He's lovely, big and beautiful, tasty, and sooner or later I will eat him once...But now I need to feel him badly screwing me to ease my desire:

"Now I take you in, and ride you mad", I promise him.

I move kneeling over him, straddle over his penis, and let him see and touch my body upon him. His eyes are sparkling with a mixture of joy, pleasure and sexy expectations. My man, my Josef, is handing over his entire body.

My dripping wet and visible aroused vagina can't wait any second longer, and so I'm moving slowly down on him, let her eat very low caressing his big penis head.

"Oh Josef, you are wonderful big, extraordinary matching".

Feeling his pumping reaction my vagina is immediately – as for her own - moving down along his strong shaft, squeezing and teasing him. I'm forced to follow her demand, screw him deep inside by triggering my moving hips on him. While I'm dancing now with her with joy on her large penis I'm fetching his arms and pin them both over his head (as revenge). I can kiss him now hot and demanding in the same rhythm as my vagina fucks him. I feel my oily breasts striking and teasing over his chest breast, enjoying even the special sensation for his curly breast hairs on my high aroused sensitive nipples.

Now I feel his control vanishing, his penis now extreme hardening and pushing himself into me. My queen with me is dancing on him more and more wild. I close my mind and concentrate completely on my feelings, the sensations flooding through my body triggered by his big hard penis. Like electrical sparks my nerves cause sensational streams of lust and pleasure all over me, over our bodies. I'm feeling my vagina acting, she's becoming dominant. Yes, I'm becoming a vagina myself now completely, and I'm pushing me down with all power on this hot pale. I feel even my clitoris signalling her pleasure by touching his penis root with every move again into me deep inner mouth which is opening to receive from him.

Oh yes, he comes now powerful and unrestrained. I feel his hot shot deep in me, and the same second his vagina reacts on him, milking his penis and sucking his hot flushing come out of him with strong waves of climaxing contraction. It's taking me moving wild with her on his helpless ingressed and fixed body. My vagina uses her penis possession now for providing us the outmost flooding hot orgasm we ever had.

I am not noticing our screaming long and loud, but I see his open mouth and watch eyes while we both are flying, while I am taking him through the new discovered heavenly feeling our love together. I'm coming and coming, a series of climaxing on him. I'm now misusing him violently for my pleasure and out breaking passions, all needs. ...

"Ahhh you, you are killing me with your love, what an enduring pleasure! Ohhhhh... !"

I hear him finally again mourning under me. He is still alive.

I lose all my strength and fall down on his body, bury him under me. I'm just able to kiss him with passions, still feeling his used up penis resting deep inside me. He's relaxing slowly in the hot environment of my overreacting vagina. He's swimming in a lake of our mixed liquids inside me. Liquid runs now outside me, wets him and the bedsheet. I don't mind, can't move anyway: I can just rest on him, on his warm pleasant body, enjoying possessing him like this for now.

With this "my day" moves on before we can separate and enter the bathroom together.

Everything is filled now with happiness. We are joking, talking, and teasing each other under the shower. We eat in the bed and feed each other. We have fine fucking again in different changing positions of love without any shame, sleep together being like one.  
He's strong and demanding, and I am always ready and open again to take him as often as possible. I'm demanding even more then he can provide. This our luck lasts through Sunday until Monday early morning.

It's really hard to leave him now for some hours, being without my new man in close contact. It's necessary for getting my son home and bringing him to school. Just now I realize that we both forgot completely the "safer sex" measure after the first intercourse. That's why the feeling was more intense, more like free love. Now I don't mind anymore.

My son is at school, and as usual I walk back to his house to work, to clean up our battlefield of love, our heaven. I'm wondering what will happen between us now. I know, it will be fine and trustful, natural and honest, and it will grow, our love will settle between us. When I'm arriving in time as always to work, he's waiting at the door for me, my sweet big new man, a bunch of roses out of the garden in his hand. His eyes shining bright and proud on me.

"Welcome my love", Josef says softly...


End file.
